


Halcyon Days

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: A box of photos made Lucy turn nostalgic.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	Halcyon Days

Halcyon days long past and innocence lost, Lucy needed a fresh start. A box of memories locked away triggered an episode of flashbacks that brought her to her knees when she began to reminisce about a much simpler time. Pictures spilled out of the box, like a time capsule bursting open and dragging her back to days when nothing was as complicated as it was now.

Picking up the photos she saw a familiar smile and familiar curls and almost cried. Her first experiment with a college room mate, her first time kissing another woman, her first true love that wasn’t just a shallow puppy love…her first true heartache. Her mind wandered and lead her down the path of her past and all the mistakes she’d made and though she was happy being Erza’s wife, there was still that lingering guilt and those unanswered questions ate at her as she looked at the picture of her ex girlfriend.

Had she been a good girlfriend to her? If they didn’t split when they did what would be different now? Would they have made it work? As much as it hurts to move on, sometimes it’s the best decision. She had hoped for a chance at rekindling that old flame before, but that all changed in a matter of days after their break up. Cana had changed her number then and cut Lucy out like none of it ever happened.

She’d never known such a pain before in her life and had been over Cana for longer than she could count, but she could recall it like it was only yesterday. It wasn’t just a heartache that makes you cry over someone for a month or two and then it ends. No, it was soul crushing to the point Lucy believed she’d wither away and die in that bed in a puddle of her tears before the day came that she’d ever move on. She had no safety net either, it was just a straight drop from a top floor window onto solid concrete and no one there to cushion the blow.

Red faced, wet cheeks, nose running and eyes burning, she sobbed into her pillow so hard she gagged. If Happy had come around at the time and said anything even remotely sarcastic to her in this condition, Lucy swore she’d have choked the life out of that cat at the moment. She had shut her phone off, she stopped going out to the bar, she stopped writing, she even ignored her friends calls, until she got dragged out to a bar by a good friend. Levy had convinced Lucy she could keep going, she could move on, she could find someone. And she did.

But even now as she crawls into bed with Erza, there’s still those questions. Would she have done anything differently if she knew then what she knows now? Would it have mattered anyway? Love lost is anything but forgotten, though we move on and heal someone who held such a sacred place in our hearts takes pieces of us when they go and we’re never complete again. Others can come along and teach us to love again, sewing little patches over the damaged parts, but it’s not the same, however that’s not to say one is worse than the other. It’s just different. And though there’s still that lingering feeling hanging around, clinging to the soul, what’s done is done and moving on is better for you, there’s never any use in worrying about Halcyon days and dwelling on thoughts of the one that got away.


End file.
